SRMTHFG! Karaoke Anime Style!
by srmthfgfan2009
Summary: The hyperforce are being controlled by boredom, only 1 cure can help them at the moment...and otto has the right idea!
1. Disclaimer and intro

First of all, I make no claims to any animes/characters etc… They all belong to their respectful owners

Animes Used:

Bleach

Ojamajo doremi

Shaman King

Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu

Sonic

Pokemon

Pretty cure

Also, if there is an opening/ending to an anime that I haven't mentioned that you want me to include, I'll include it; just send it in a review…

Lastly, some of these songs are parodies, each Hyperforce member (who sings it) will be singing lyrics based on what they like and dislike, however the beat/tune of the song is the same. Also, the lyrics will be the English translation of the original Japanese lyrics, make it easier to understand.


	2. It all begins

"Why is there nothing to do anymore? At least when bonehead was around we had something to do." Sprx collapsed in his chair as he moaned.

The Hyperforce had just beaten skeleton king and was overcome with boredom.

"Would you stop moaning Sprx, we're all bored, especially of your nagging!" Gibson replied as they exchanged death glares. "I have an excellent idea!" Otto exclaimed as he received curious glares from the others. "Let's do karaoke; we all know anime songs, let's sing them!"

Nova smiled as she thought of the idea "ok then Otto" "Good idea" "let's go for it" "Might as well, I'm so bored I'll do anything" "I'm outnumbered, so let's go for it!" Everyone agreed with Otto and they all sat in a circle. "Ok Sprx, pick a number 1-6" (AN: each person has a number, whoever's number is called…sings first, the line-up is: chiro-1, Antauri-2, otto-3, Sprx-4, Nova-5 and Gibson-6) Sprx looked at Antauri and replied with a simple "5." Antauri smiled and looked at Nova "ok then, we'll go in a clockwise manner, Nova, you start." "Ok then Antauri; let me think of a good anime song."


	3. Song 1: Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite

Nova wondered which song to do…until it hit her.

"Ok then, let's start!"

Nova began singing with a song that amazed everybody.

_**In a world without sound,  
>I fluttered down: I was snow<strong>_

_**"For the three years since I was born,  
>"I have spent that entire time doing so."<strong>_

_**Something breaks, and something is born  
>Even the things that repeat fruitlessly<br>Unrelenting people, mysterious people  
>I, who observe them, was included as well<strong>_

_**Problems that cannot be solved do not exist  
>Though I know this, a complex gradation is composing a story<strong>_

_**If even I possess but one single desire,  
>I would publish "From the Start" in my memories and read it by the window<br>A red symbol appears on the pages and breaks out into dance  
>I think, "I'm about to be lured out," and I'm doing something about it, but<br>When I murmur the forbidden words, it will end...**_

_**"A humanoid interface for use in contact with organic living creatures,  
>"created by the Data Integration Thought Entity that supervises this galaxy.<br>"That would be me."**_

_**I'll run away somewhere, I won't run away anywhere  
>With that alone, consciousness has merit<br>Undaunted people, gentle people  
>And my future, which was forced to move<strong>_

_**One calls this flowing, potent strength "happiness"  
>I've noticed that, if a vital story was written down as such<strong>_

_**I'd like to try having a dream great enough to change my existence  
>If I connect it to emotion and empathy, I'll stand by the window<br>And as I'm embraced by tranquility, again I'll be waiting for tomorrow  
>It falls gently: not water, but a lonelier drop<strong>_

_**In a world without color,  
>I found you: You are a star<strong>_

_**"Should a crisis approach, first, it will reach you."**_

_**I'd like to try having a dream great enough to change my existence  
>If I connect it to emotion and empathy, I'll stand by the window<br>And as I'm embraced by tranquility, again I'll be waiting for tomorrow  
>It falls gently: not water, but a lonelier drop<strong>_

_**In a world without sound,  
>I fluttered down: I was snow<strong>_

_**"There have been none but me since the beginning.  
>"There may be an outbreak of inconsistency in the transmission of data,<br>"but please, listen. That is the reason why I am here-why you are here.  
>"Believe me."<strong>_

Sprx looked at Nova in amazement. "You started with a unusual song for your personality" Nova smiled at him "I know, but it's my favourite song. Ok Gibson…you're next." "Somebody help me!" Gibson moaned as he looked down in fear.

Author's note: Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite is from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu (originally sung by Chihara Minori (who plays Yuki Nagato))


	4. Song 2: Kentai Life Returns

Gibson looked down in fear as everyone looked at him. "Come on Gibson, you HAVE to sing, there's no excuse." Sprx said as he nudged him. Gibson gave Sprx a glare so evil that Sprx had to look away in fear. Nova smiled as she looked at Gibson "if looks could kill, Sprx would be dead!" Everyone laughed and Gibson decided to sing. "Ok, give me a minute to think of a song…"

After 1 minute, Gibson decided. "Ok then, I am changing the lyrics slightly but it represents my mood." Everyone looked as he started to sing.

_**[Hm! This presence!]**_

_**[My calm everyday life, no thanks to a certain overwhelming existence, has been thrown into turmoil!]**_

_**Do I have to tell you to cut it out?**____**  
>It's a futile effort, anyhow<strong>____**  
>you don't listen to my replies<strong>____**  
>don't run around pointlessly [You're going to trip]<strong>_

_**More importantly, I want to sleep...  
>Just leave me alone [Don't fall asleep! It's still the first half!]<br>With great care, the energy of their knuckles  
>summons me right away [All right, hurry!]<strong>_

_**Ah! Why is the danger variable always way in the red? [They're getting impatient]**____**  
>Ah! Before I run away, everyone brings my nightmare to me (We're going now!)<strong>_

_**Don't destroy my routine; I'm normally experimenting [That's right!]**____**  
>Forget about that objective crap [Yeah], I don't care anyway (What are you saying!)<strong>____**  
>Being scientific is awesome! Let's give it up for my learned self [Well done]<strong>____**  
>the moment they want to learn, I should just give up right away [is what I thought]<strong>_

_**When I meet their terrible looks**____**  
>my entire lifestyle changes [Even though I don't want it to]<strong>____**  
>the eye of the hurricane<strong>____**  
>is eerily quiet [What do you call it-before the storm]<strong>_

_**Haa... This thing that's come again, as predicted, is willfully dense [they won't be corrupted by the big bad evil]  
>Haa... I've got the right to at least sigh (C'mon, we're training now!) [Ready, go!]<strong>_

_**Don't cause any scenes; I don't need any weird crap [I really don't!]**____**  
>I'll ignore your silly comments; I'll ignore your stupid behaviour (I believe you!)<strong>____**  
>My typical everyday, don't overvalue this period [Take care of it, okay?]<strong>____**  
>Will I go back to it someday? I really will give up [This is hopeless]<strong>_

_**[Gggh... Argh, I can't take it anymore! Sorry, but you're going to let me say this!**____**  
>This "event" you want that'll amaze everybody! There's no way it'll fall into sequence so easily!<strong>____**  
>The grass is greener on the other side! Its way too green, and you won't find some bluebird of happiness!<strong>____**  
>Face reality! It'd be a miracle since it won't happen!<strong>____**  
>LISTEN TO WHAT I AM TRYING TO TELL YOU!]<strong>_

_**Ah! Why is the danger variable always way in the red?**____**  
>Ah! Before I run away, you always make my nightmare come true! (No complaining!)<strong>_

_**Don't destroy my routine; I'm normally scientific [That's right!]**____**  
>Forget about that objective crap, I don't care anyway [anymore] (That's no good, Gibson!) [Shut up!]<strong>____**  
>Being scientific is awesome! Let's give it up for my learned self [That's the way!]<strong>____**  
>The moment you've gotten involved in it, give up right away [H-hang in there!]<strong>____**  
>Will I go back to it someday? [Ah, yeahyeahyeahyeah] Nope, just give up [WHICH IS IT!]<strong>_

_**[C'mon, Antauri, please say something to them, too!  
>Hey, Chiro, you too! Don't just play the guitar! SAY SOMETHING!<br>Nngh... Sprx, you're fine, so shut up. *sigh*]**_

Everyone smiled as Gibson finished his song. "Ok Chiro, you're up next." Gibson said as Chiro decided to look down. "Well done Mr Grumpy." Sprx said as he gave a playful smirk. "Yeah, wasn't so bad…"

Authors Note: Kentai Life Returns is from Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu (originally sung by Tomokazu Sugita (who plays Kyon))


	5. Song 3 Power of shine

**This song was chosen by me but done as a request from Skaternova. (I chose the song, but she gave me the idea and requested it).**

"If there are absolutely no excuses, then I'll do it…I have a song in mind." Chiro said as the rest of the team seemed eager to hear his chosen song. "Aw man…my song is a girly song." Everyone laughed as Chiro looked down in shame…my mum sang it to me and my sister when we were young. It was mine and my sisters favourite TV show, only because my sister forced me to watch it." Chiro moaned as he started to sing.

_**The touch I felt**____**  
>when I met my friends<strong>____**  
>I start toward tomorrow<strong>____**  
>with my new self<strong>_

_**I want to protect this**____**  
>Vast world with them<strong>____**  
>I'm not scared of anything anymore<strong>____**  
>As long as we're hand in hand<strong>_

_**Rather than a shining light  
>in only loved hearts<br>I want to engulf hearts  
>that don't know love<br>in a warm light!**_

_**Like the sun in the sky**____**  
>I want to light up everyone<strong>____**  
>And I want to give a smile<strong>____**  
>To eyes trembling with anxiety<strong>____**  
>The energy of the sun's rays<strong>____**  
>Is careful not to choose favourites<strong>____**  
>Sunshine that changes the joy of protecting<strong>____**  
>Those important to you into strength!<strong>_

_**A golden ribbon  
>tied with radiance<br>Binds hearts that  
>Trust one another into one<strong>_

_**You can't open a heavy**____**  
>closed door on your own<strong>____**  
>all of our courage<strong>____**  
>will become a key of hope<strong>_

_**Quietly sleeping on**____**  
>a large tree I saw once<strong>____**  
>I want to release its brilliance<strong>____**  
>so everyone's Heart Flowers<strong>____**  
>Will bloom plentifully<strong>_

_**Look right in front of you**____**  
>heading toward the sun in the sky<strong>____**  
>I want to grant wishes<strong>____**  
>not for myself, but for others<strong>____**  
>on the earths stage<strong>____**  
>That has surpassed the cold winter<strong>____**  
>Sunshine firmly shining on the future<strong>____**  
>That's started budding with sparkles!<strong>_

_**Like the sun in the sky**____**  
>I want to light up everyone<strong>____**  
>And I want to give a smile<strong>____**  
>To eyes trembling with anxiety<strong>____**  
>The energy of the sun's rays<strong>____**  
>Is careful not to choose favourites<strong>____**  
>Sunshine that changes the joy of protecting<strong>____**  
>Those important to you into strength!<strong>_

Everyone looked at Chiro with different expressions. "Wow, I'm amazed." Nova said as she looked at Chiro. "Yeah, well now Antauri has to sing a song now…so pick Antauri." Chiro said as they all laughed.

"Very well then…" Was all that Antauri said.

Authors Note: The song is Power of shine from Heartcatch Precure and is sung by Itsuki Myoudouin (who is voiced by Houko Kuwashima)

Authors Note 2: Please R&R and if there is a particular song or anime you want to be sung then either review or message me.


	6. Song 4: funny sunny day

Antauri smiled as everyone looked at him. "Sooner I sing…the sooner it's done…right?" Antauri thought for a second and started singing.

_**You dont have to be worried  
>Throw away emotional feelings<br>In these clear and simple Days,  
>I dont have clear Feelings<strong>_

_**Is it crazy? Is the situation just hazy?  
>We're messing up no matter what<br>Is it dummy? Is the present situation just rummy?  
>Yeah Everything's Just a joke!<strong>_

_**Funny day Funny face Funny place  
>In a difficult world...<br>Funny day Happy day  
>The voice of laughs<br>Funny day Funny face Funny place  
>If the sound goes through<br>You can change anything**_

_**Controversy can be head (brain) war  
>Accurate imagination is everything<br>You're hazy every time  
>Your presence doesn't matter anymore<strong>_

_**Is it vicious? Is it really Just precious?  
>Don't regret no matter what<br>Is it dilly? Seriously, Just silly  
>Dont worry, for today<strong>_

_**Sunny day, Sunny face, Sunny place  
>To the shining future<br>Sunny day, Shining day  
>Fading dreams<br>Sunny day, Sunny face, Sunny place  
>If it completely shines<br>You can change anything**_

_**Woke up in the night  
>Was it just a dream?<br>All I did was laugh  
>No need to worry, no worries<strong>_

_**Funny day Funny face Funny place  
>In a difficult world...<br>Funny day Happy day  
>The voice of laughs<br>Funny day Funny face Funny place  
>If the sound goes through<br>You can change anything**_

_**Oh, funny day**_

_**Sunny day, Sunny face, Sunny place  
>If it completely shines<br>You can change anything  
>You can change anything...<strong>_

Everyone looked at Antauri with a shocked expression. "that's…interesting Antauri, I never expected that." Nova exclaimed. "I know, Otto it's your turn…" "Yippee! I know a song!"

A/N1: the song is Funny Sunny Day by SxOxU from the anime ketekyo hitman reborn.

A/N2: this was done as a request from rainbowstarwishes, if you have any songs that you want me to do (preferably an OP or an ED) then review/PM me

A/N3: Please R&R, i do NOT own SRMTHFG! Or any anime songs included


End file.
